zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Book of Mudora
When is it said that Rauru wrote it? Dewback rancher 23:59, 3 October 2007 (UTC) wow. im lost for words.......'--C2' 23:12, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I'm removing false information. The Book of Mudora is an item from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. This green book is a chronological bibliography of the creation, history and legends of Hyrule. It isn't really. We should write that the translators added it's role as a history book, as it never had anything to do with history in the original, japanese script. "The book also contains prophecies" Again, a translation edit. "It was assembled by the great Sage and historian, Mudora, long before the Imprisoning War and is a complete account of all of Hyrule's history. " This is just fanmade nonsense- We never learn ANYTHING about Mudora beyond him/her being the author. "It has magic properties and whenever a new historical event happens, it is automatically admitted as the book creates pages for them." In the japanese varsion, it was, again, not a history book. In the english version it is given as the source of soome stories and myth(which were either from unnamed scrolls or hearsay in the original)- as well as a prophecy meant to help you play the game(while the japanese was simply a "you're supposed to do this"-page, with no story connection whatsoever). But the self-admitting stuff is again fanfiction, as not even the english version says anything of the sort. So I'll go ahead and delete fanfiction, and explain the translation stuff in the wiki instead. :Yep, this is a HoT87-ified article, so you go ahead and do that. You should have seen the quote that was there before... --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:41, June 27, 2010 (UTC) April 8th, 2018. Talk about the edits on Theories Hello! I'm writing to notify you about my little edit on this page. ** What appears to be the Book of Mudora has appeared in recent installments of the series. A green book resembling the Book of Mudora is seen on a table in Impa's house in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D. This house is in Kakariko Village, the same town where the book is found in A Link to the Past. Another identical green book can be found on setting on a chair in the Lakeside Laboratory. The only difference between these books and the Book of Mudora in Link to the Past is appearance of Sheikah Symbol on the cover in place of a Triforce symbol. However its possible that these books may simply be a Sheikah edition of the Book of Mudora or that the Book of Mudora was actually based on a more ancient Sheikah text found in both Impa's House and Lakeside Laboratory. It is possible that this ancient Sheikah book were later used by Hyrulean Scholars and/or Sages to create the Book of Mudora or that the Book of Mudora is simply a modern edition of those ancient books. The Book of Mudora is also similar to the book that Gaepora holds in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. The books which resemble Book of Mudora can also be found in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Throughout the entire game, only two books with Sheikah Symbol and one book with Hylian Crest on their covers can be found, and all of them can be found in Princess Zelda's room. It can also be suspected that the books with Sheikah Symbols were used for Princess Zelda's research on Ancient Sheikahn technology. The fact that no other books with Hylian Crest can be found in King Rhoam's Study or in the Royal library may imply to Zelda's unique and immense interest in Ancient Hyrule history. ** Above is the deleted Theories part on the page. Although I know that Book of Mudora was not initially intended to have history related content, I do believe that it's worth understanding that TLoZ franchise has been more recently been evolving around the NA market, rather than Japanese market. (For example, Aonuma-san said that English titles for Zelda games are named in prior to Japanese) I do believe that it can be highly possible that the information from English version was accepted as a truth. While playing BotW, I was wondering if the history and mythology of Hyrule got handed down over the course of the time. The terminology 'Triforce' was never mentioned, and was only referred to as 'Power of Goddess'. Three Golden Goddesses were nowhere to be found, while their names remained with the names of dragons, locations, etc. Also, King Rhoam seemed to have no knowledge on Triforce, which I can presumably say is the reason why he enforced Zelda to awaken her power. (Additional note on myself, I have studying objects in the game, as well as studying anything related to history of Hyrule. I can probably gather any information out there in OoT to write a full thesis paper on Hyrulean Civil War. And this is why I was wondering about the idea) Anyways, to confirm that my findings are correct, I went around the entire Hyrule to find anything that would be related to history of Hyrule. While I was doing that, I thought that Book of Mudora may be a hint. I went around all the towns and villages and started studying for any object that resembles a book. I do have more captures taken, but I'm going to post these three. Goron City did not have any object that resembles a book (aside from Daruk's Journal). Rito Town had some thin wooden plates tied up with feathers in their houses, and Zora's domain had some steel (or silver, or stone tablets) with inscription on in Inn, which seemed like they were using as 'books'. Gerudo Town shared some of the modeling of books as in Purah and Lobbie's research labs. They did also have unique books on their own, but I'll let you find them. Inside the Hyrule castle, all books did not any symbols or emblems drawn on their covers. I tried to search as thoroughly as possible. I did not find any, even in Zelda's Research. All the modelings of the books were as plane as the ones you see in the photo that I posted. Then I found that the only books that bear any sort of symbols on the cover are in Zelda's room. All three of them, in Zelda's room. There are many book-related objects in this game, but I do believe that there must be a reason for the development team to place the only and unique object inside Zelda's room. With Zelda being a character who not only studied the Skeikah technology and history as a researcher, she was also training to awaken her power. It is just natural for her to find the books that are not commonly known to the public and read them for research, as well as religious purposes. This is the reason why I think they may be Book of Mudora. Even aside from the historical and story factors, BotW was a game made for 30th anniversary celebration, and it is natural for the development team to include references from the old game, as you will know a few from the top of your head, such as rock roast quest, references to places, etc. For all the other theories that were originally there, I did not write. However, it's just unfair to delete everything that has been there for several years just saying that they barely resemble. They do resemble. I have been extremely surprised over many years playing Zelda, about how much effort and design the development team places into the map and objects. The reason why those books are there is definitely NOT a coincident. And I do believe they can be theorized as Book of Mudora. _ItsTamo :A random green book is just as likely to be Hyrule Historia as it is to be this one. Anything with the Sheikah symbol on it is most likely not the book, being that A Link to the Past was created before the Sheikah were a thing. The book with the Hylian Crest on it is the only one that somewhat resembles the Book of Mudora. I suppose that one could warrant a mention as a theory. Green Rupee 02:10, April 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Like it said on the previous page (which was there before I got into editing the page), the books with Skeikah symbols in OoT may have been used to create the Book of Mudora. Understanding that Skeikah have been serving the Royal Family for generations and the emphasis given to the phrase 'Shadow Clan' in OoT, the books shown in Impa's house in OoT may not be a record of themselves, but of the Royal Family. In the Shadow Temple, there's a sign that indicates that they are recording the 'Hyrule's Bloody History', and this is most likely to be written by Sheikah. While some evidence is given that they themselves as Sheikah have contributed the in this bloody history as the shadow-people and faithful servant of the Royal Family, and it is very likely that they have not recorded anything of themselve as the Shadow Folk. Given by the example, anything written in the green book in OoT is very likely to be about the history of the Hyrulean Royal Family, and I believe that the part on OoT should also remain on the page as well. They are 'Theories' that I believe that I can justify. ::Same goes for the green book in SS. Gaepora is the keeper of the legend and history about Goddess Hylia. If the Book of Mudora records the growing history of Hyrule, and people have been adding onto it over many generation, I don't see a reason that this book would not be a prototype of Book of Mudora. It's a 'Theory', and it makes sense after all. ::For BotW, I'll leave the part about Sheikah books out, as numerous of identical books found indicates that it's more likely to be Zelda's research references on Skeikah Technology, I need to admit. ::It's important to note that anything that recurs in a series this long may carry its own intention, which I've learnt from my friend who is dedicated in gaming art industry. ::I'll get to the edit once I get some time. --ItsTamo (talk) 07:55, April 10, 2018 (UTC) :::Assuming what a book is used for, without knowing the contents, is drifting too far into conjecture territory. Also, the fact that there're multiple copies of it mostly eliminates them being the Book of Mudora. It's probably just something Grezzo thought looked cool. I'll budge on the Skyward Sword book, it seems decently reasonable. Anyways, all we should be mentioning is that these books 'could' be the Book of Mudora and end it there. Green Rupee 06:47, April 11, 2018 (UTC)